I envy her
by Garfield001
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are a couple.. But as you know, Inuyasha can be a yerk, wich affects his relationsship with Kagome, Also, Kikyo is still longing for Inuyasha and though he dosn't want her she will not give up trying to get him back. InuxKago MiroxSan


**_Disclaimer: _**I do _not _own_ any_ of the chars.

* * *

_I envy her.. I envy her so much!_ Kagome was pretty disturbed with the feeling of anger that was growing inside of her as she stood and looked at the priestess Kikyo and Inuyasha, standing there on the edge off the cliff.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and the cute little Shippo were also standing there, looking at the two others.

"Shouldn't we try to break them up somehow?" Sango asked with a worried voice – the four others, could all sence the anger within Kagome. She was like a big, grey, cloud of rain and thunder.

"Why bother?!.. He's always coming crawling back to her, when we do!" Kagome said, reaching out for something to grab. Her hand closed on Miroku's hair.

"Go se what their talking about!.. He said they'd only need a minute.. And that minute is looong gone!" She yelled pushing her friend in the direction where the priestess and the half-demon, still stood, talking.

Miroku, approached the two others, silently and then, when he was about two meters from them he started talking: "Kagome's really worried, Inuyasha.." Inuyasha turned to face his friend – the monk, Miroku, then sighted and nodded ".. I t will be best if she doesn't worry to much over my and Kikyo's relationship.. It'll just hurt her" He said, almost whispering, then went on: "Tell her I'll finish right away".

Miroku sighted: "I don't want to return to that rain cloud.. Look at her.. She's tearing Shippo apart.. Poor, poor Shippo" Miroku nodded and tried to put his wisest look on his face.

"It tears her apart to se you with another woman, Inuyasha.. The fact that it is me, is not making it any better.. You're her mate, we shouldn't meet anymore.. Though it would be a shame to waist a love like ours" Kikyo came near Inuyasha but he pushed her away: "You're absolutely right.. I might lose Kagome, because of you seducing.. I don't want that to happened." Inuyasha said, turned away, and walked, with Miroku, back to the others.

_You'll regret this Inuyasha.. For the rest of your life, I'm sure of it!_ Kikyo thought, then disappeared in a grey cloud.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called but Kagome turned away "Trader!" She shouted leaving a headache in each and everyone of her friends head.

"Listen to me.." Inuyasha begged and grabbed her arm – Why was she always acting this way? He thought to him self.

"I don't want to hear it!" She shouted and pushed Inuyasha aside as he tried to put his arms around his lover.

Sango looked at Kagome who, angrily, walked away. She was just like a bulldozer – With her big, violent, steps she ruined the grass beneath her.. And she was louder than ever.

"Women are a pain" Miroku sighted – SLAP – you could really hear the singing sound from Mirokus cheek when Sango slapped him.

"If you dare say something like that again I'll personally se that you'll never be a father!" Se nodded and then turned to Inuyasha who starred, sadly, after Kagome.

"An advise from a woman.." Inuyasha went pale when he heard Sangos voice so close, she proceeded: ".. If you love her.. Chase her" Inuyasha glared at Sango for a minute at suddenly he had started to run towards Kagome, who by now, had gone so far that se looked like a spot to the others.

"KAGOME!" He yelled but she didn't answer him: "KAGOME!" He yelled again and this time she answered him "I don't wanna' hear it!".

"I LOVE YOU" Kagome stopped and turned to face Inuyasha.

She didn't say anything, but replied him with a simple smile.. It relaxed Inuyasha and as he slowed down, and came near Kagome also he started to smile.

He wrapped his arm around his lover and kissed her forehead "I really do" He then whispered and she nodded: "I love you to".

Behind them the four other guys came running down the hill.

"Guyyyyys!!.. Stop kissing and lets goo" Shippo cried out and then.. Boom! – Kirara had gone in between his legs wich had caused Shippo to fall and now he was going down the hill, in Inuyasha and Kagomes direction.

"Shippo look out!" Kagome yelled pushing Inuyasha aside so she could run to help her young friend.

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled as he, quikly jumped up, holding his fists in Kagomes direction: "What was that all about?!.. You can't just go pushing people like that!" He yelled and started punching the air.. He was just overreacting as always.

"Oh Inuyasha, will you take a break?!" She yelled back, while trying to comfort the crying Shippo, by stroking his hair: "You know… You're so selfish sometimes!.. Shippo is still a kid and you're like.. A half Demon!... Don't you think you a little overacting?!. Can't you take to be pushed once in a while?!" Off course Kagome knew it had been a mistake to push Inuyasha, but all she wanted was to help her friend - Who still was a kid, and needed that kind off attention.

"Oh yeah?!" Inuyasha yelled, but then stopped, he was trying hard to find out what he was going to say and his next words was just the same as before: "Oh yeah?!".

"Yeah!" Kagome yelled at him, still hugging the little Shippo, who actually had stopped crying and now starred, interested, at the fight between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"… Well, then I take back what I said before about me loving you!" He yelled.

_THAT IS IT!_ Kagome thought to herself and then yelled, loud and clear, so it could be heard miles away: "SIT!!"

"KAG..!!" Inuyasha fell to the ground and Miroku burst in laughter: "Oh, god, Kagome!.. That was awesome!" A sound off someone hitting someone else was heard seconds later and there, in the grass, was lying a hurt Miroku.

"Hmpf!" Sango had started walking again, and Kirara was just behind her. By her side was Kagome and in her arms, was Shippo.

Inuyasha sat up, and looked at Miroku who, also, was in a recovering mode. They starred at each other then sighted and started running towards there lovers screming their names: "KAGOME!" "SANGO!"

_And advise from a woman.. If you love her, chase her_.

* * *

So here is my first chapter of my first story about Kagome and Inuyashas relationsship.

I don't really like this chapter, and don't blame me if it sucks.. I was sick when i wrote it.

Review, please.

GFGarfield.


End file.
